The present invention relates to proactive natural disaster preparedness, and more particularly to using predictive analytics of natural disaster in a proactive manner to determine the cost of actions, and proactively invoke appropriate actions, to maintain high availability of a computing environment in view of an impending natural disaster.
Natural disaster prediction models, including those limited to weather-related disasters, are known and are in wide use. Such models are used, for example, to predict hurricanes, floods, earthquakes, tsunamis, and other natural disasters or emergency situations. Techniques for disseminating notifications from such prediction models are also known, and subscribers of the notifications may range from sophisticated commercial or government users who receive such information in a data center to amateurs who may wish to receive such information on their cell phone, depending on the type of notification service.